


Tears

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Canonical Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Sad, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony in Tears, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 16: Tears





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/179120127651/inktober-day-16-tears-since-i-have-basically) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

He felt numb inside, a little bit floaty, like something had come unmoored in his heart and left him drifting. It was like an out of body experience, a dream, maybe. It couldn’t be _real_. It _couldn’t_ be.

It had been hours ago, now, but he still felt unsteady on his feet. The entire process of returning to his bedroom, undressing, and getting in the shower felt like a million miles away. He’d done it on autopilot, but now he was standing just outside of the scalding water and he felt _so numb._

“Sir,” JARVIS’s voice spoke gently from above, and it sent a lance of pain through his heart, “do you require assistance? You have been unresponsive for the past ten minutes and have begun exhibiting physical signs of distress.”

It was only then that Tony registered the wetness on his cheeks from the tears that dripped down his face. He choked on air, feeling as if he had to drag it into his body.

“He’s gone,” he rasped, more tears coming as he stumbled forward to lean into the cool tiles of the wall. “He’s gone.”

There was a moment of silence from above before JARVIS spoke again, tone impossibly soft and tinged with sadness.

“I’m so sorry, Sir. Edwin Jarvis was a great man. I know he meant a lot to you.”

Tony didn’t respond. He slid to his knees on the floor of his shower and cried for the man who had been more of a father to him than his own had ever so much as tried to be.

“He’s gone.”


End file.
